


A Complete Day

by AlexMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short narration of Poland's idea of living completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complete Day

Some days, you live more completely than others.

There are the days where you do nothing but run about, inefficient and frustrated, taking no delight in the tasks you are set to do and unable to finish one task before another pressing matter comes up. The days of busy war-making, or semiemergencies. When rations begin to run short, and the enemy is approaching from the west, and everything else is going wrong.

Then there are days where you do nothing at all. You lay in bed, though you aren't tired, and you read that book you've been meaning to read, or go through your Netflix queue, or perhaps just stare at the ceiling for hours. There are two kinds of this day, truly: the ones where you chose to spend your day like this, and the ones where the decision is forced upon you by sickness. I wish I had more of the first. The second's getting old.

There's the national holidays and the holy festivals. Easter Monday water-fights, Constitution Day ceremonies, Christmas songs and food. The crystalized joy within the soul is amazing, and it is at its brightest when illuminated with the candle of celebration. Even this, though, isn't a complete day.

I think, a complete day is the everyday day. A baby is born, an old man dies. A mother scolds her child for eating cookies before dinner, and a young wife burns her dinner in the oven. A man is hired for his dream job in Warsaw, and a man in Lublin finds a 20-złoty note in his pocket to buy lunch with. Children all over the country go to school and give their teachers trouble and learn more in a week than entire civilizations might have known however many thousands of years ago, and learn more in a year than I knew for centuries. A couple is married and a boy and girl share their first kiss at the same time it rains on an unsuspecting cow who does not care. This day is the more complete day. It is the day where you truly feel your people all around you. This is the most important day in your life, and you get to relive it, different but the same, every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Poland, possibly more than any other character, is defined by his people much more than by his physical boundaries or his government. He has been a cultural nation without these state characteristics often enough to know where his true core lies, I believe.
> 
> I also think that he's much deeper in his own head than he likes to make himself out to be. Beneath the silly outfits and affected Valley Girl speech is a man who thinks critically and feels deeply, and is introspective at the oddest times.


End file.
